Oscura Navidad
by Kattharina
Summary: La navidad no era su época favorita del año, sobre todo cuando le recordaba que no solo había dejado escapar la felicidad por ambición sino que también había perdido a la mujer que amaba.
1. La razón de todo

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

 **Advertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

No apto para fans NaruHina.

 **Género:** Romance | Drama.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Yo por aquí de nuevo, se suponía que este escrito debía presentarlo para la actividad de Navidad del foro, desgraciadamente me vi sumamente atareada y aunque lo terminé, no cumplía con el requisito de mil palabras. Sí, me salió un Drabble, y debido a que ya estaba escrito, decidí por fin postearlo. Además, tendrá un par más que seguirán esta secuencia, para explicar un poco de la situación. Es como un minific, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que espero les agrade, aunque advierto esto no es el famoso escrito navideño de: "felices fiestas". No, para nada.

Ya lo juzgarán ustedes, nos veremos en el próximo Drabble. Que los disfruten.

* * *

 **OSCURA NAVIDAD.**

 **Drabble I.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Si no luchas por lo que amas, no llores por lo que pierdes››._

Anónimo.

 **.**

 **LA RAZÓN DE TODO.**

* * *

Navidad era una época que no ansiaba, tal vez tenía que ver con la falta de lazos familiares, amor, afecto… Tal vez su desapego a la festividad se debía a que nunca tuvo una celebración con gente que en realidad lo apreciara. De hecho, si tenía que ser honesto, el festejo le parecía ridículo.

Bueno, a lo mejor era un poco extremista. No se confundan, él no tenía nada en contra de las celebraciones religiosas. No, al contrario. Jamás criticaba los ideales religiosos y rara vez, los políticos. No le agradaba la polémica.

De todas maneras, si lo pensaba un poco más, probablemente no era la festividad lo que le desagradaba sino la hipocresía de las personas que la celebraban. Él no quería ser el Grinch, no, ni más faltaba. Simplemente le parecía ridículo esperar un mes; o en específico una fecha para celebrar a un ser omnipotente. ¿Por qué un mes determinado? ¿Un día? ¿Es que acaso Dios no está en todas partes? ¿Por qué recordarlo solo en una fecha?

No había esa necesidad. A él más bien le parecía una manera de estafar a cuanto idiota se prestara para gastar su dinero en artículos innecesarios. Dar regalos una vez al año, recordar que la familia existe una vez cada doce meses…

¡Era ridículo!

La familia, los amigos están siempre, ¿por qué rememorarlos una vez al año? ¡Joder! Hasta parecía una celebración creada para que las masas enriquecieran los negocios.

En definitiva, la navidad no le agradaba. Y menos ese día, que tenía que asistir a la cena de noche buena que ofrecía su suegro…

— **Na-Naruto, se nos hace tarde —** llamó la suave voz de su esposa.

La miró a través del espejo, durante unos segundos cruzó mesuradamente con los ojos perlados de su mujer haciéndola enrojecer y continuó anudando su corbata azul cobalto.

— **No creo que tu padre lo note, Hinata —** respondió secamente.

Naruto ignoró el esmero que ella había puesto en su decorosa vestimenta, o en el prudente maquillaje. Asimismo pasó por alto la mirada de desilusión que se vislumbró en sus ojos.

— **Sa-Sabes que mi padre te respeta mucho, Na-Naruto… —** murmuró afligida.

Él se tragó un suspiro, sabía perfectamente bien que Hiashi no sentía por él más que admiración. Por esa razón le ofreció la mano de su primogénita. Eso y la promesa de que el enlace entre ellos le brindaría una posición privilegiada para postularse como el próximo Hokage.

— **Lo sé, Hinata —** contestó, intentó esbozar una sonrisa para reconfortarla, una sonrisa falsa.

Un gesto que venía ensayando desde hacía meses, desde que cometió el error de casarse por conveniencia y no por amor.

¡Vaya idiotez!

Dejó escapar su felicidad por ambición, ¿Sakura podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

— **Ven, vamos, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre si nos retrasamos más** — dijo acomodándose el saco y echándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia estar desaliñado, Hiashi era demasiado estricto cuando se refería a la etiqueta… Luego le tendió la mano a su esposa, quien se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto cordialmente, sus sonrisas sinceras y amigables murieron al darse cuenta que desperdició la mejor oportunidad de ser feliz, por otra que finalmente le brindaría su sueño. ¿Qué valía más? ¿Estar con la mujer que amaba o fingir amar a otra para hacer realidad sus sueños?

Durante el trayecto que los llevaría a la mansión de su suegro observó a Hinata de reojo. Recién notó su cuidadoso arreglo personal, no lo negaría. Su esposa era una mujer guapa, educada, amable y hogareña. La imagen de una portada de revista familiar, la madre amorosa, la esposa perfecta.

Desafortunadamente, él no era fan de las mujeres "perfectas". Las prefería escandalosas y airadas, las que luchaban por sus ideales, las que salían adelante por sí mismas.

Hinata era bonita, una excelente mujer, buena kunoichi; más no lo que él buscaba.

— **Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama —** saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia los criados en cuanto les abrieron las puertas de la mansión.

Su esposa correspondió al saludo con una sonrisa amable, él se contentó con darles un asentimiento. No tenía la menor intención de fingir comodidad, no era secreto para Hinata que no deseaba estar ahí.

Sobre todo porque…

— **Hinata-sama —** llamó fríamente una voz masculina familiar.

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con Neji, vestía un impecable traje gris oscuro.

— **Hiashi-sama los espera desde hace quince minutos —** advirtió apático.

— **L-Lo sentimos, Neji-niisan —** musitó Hinata avergonzada.

— **Deberían ir a saludarlo —** sugirió (ordenó) y se retiró sin esperar contestación.

Naruto quiso detenerlo y decirle un par de verdades, todavía no comprendía porque de pronto Neji se había vuelto tan hostil. Claro, no lo entendió hasta ese momento. Cuando lo vio marchar directamente hacia una mata de cabellos rosados envuelta en deliciosa seda roja.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente y se preguntó:

¿Podría él perdonarse algún día por dejar escapar a la mujer que realmente amaba?


	2. El agradecimiento del rechazo

**A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

No apto para fans NaruHina.

 **G** **énero:** Romance | Drama.

 **C** **lasificación:** T.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo Drabble de esta serie. Agradezco los comentarios que he recibido, los favoritos y las alertas, muchísimas gracias. Espero que esta actualización también les agrade, nos veremos en el próximo corto. Hasta luego.

* * *

 **Drabble II.**

 **.**

‹‹ _De quien no me imaginaba, de quien no esperaba y de quien no estaba buscando._

 _Desde ese momento aprendí que el amor no se elige._

 _Es el quien nos elige a nosotros››._

Anónimo.

 **.**

 **EL AGRADECIMIENTO DEL RECHAZO.**

* * *

Sakura no los vio llegar, se encontraba demasiado ocupada hablando con su maestra y con Hiashi acerca de los nuevos proyectos que tenían en mente, para incentivar a los alumnos de la academia para que se interesaran por el Ninjutsu Médico. Desdichadamente ella debía aceptar que, cada año eran menos los alumnos interesados en la disciplina. Se debía a qué, como medic-nin tenían la obligación de mantenerse en resguardo, a salvo de cualquier peligro. Y claramente, a la mayoría les emocionaba más estar en el campo de batalla, arriesgando sus vidas y no salvándolas, por muy ridículo que sonara.

Sin embargo, lo quisieran o no, los cuerpos médicos eran indispensables. En la guerra siempre había escasez de personal médico, por eso perdían vidas que pudieron ser salvadas si hubiera desplazamientos de más miembros. Estaban tan enfrascados en ese tema que no se percató del momento en el que llegaron, no hasta que observó a Neji desplazarse hacia ellos. Y por la seriedad de su expresión, supo que no estaba para nada contento.

Lo observó intercambiar algunas palabras con el matrimonio, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la cara crispada de Naruto. No dudaba que lo que hacía Neji era llamarles la atención…

Por un segundo, sintió una profunda punzada en el corazón al verlo entrar con Hinata del brazo. Por un segundo, recordó la horrible agonía del rechazo. Los orbes azules cruzaron con sus esmeraldas y la congoja la atravesó repentinamente como la herida de una daga. En ellos leyó tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento.

Sakura experimentó un nuevo pinchazo, y tuvo que desviar la mirada antes que los recuerdos de aquel día la alcanzaran otra vez. Para su desgracia, su cerebro no colaboraba. Y en lugar de alejar todo pensamiento de aquella desastrosa declaración, le generaba un desagradable pesar.

" _Te amo, de verdad quiero estar contigo, Naruto"._

Recordó su llana declaración, se lo había dicho con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas. Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo para poder decírselo. Lo practicó en su mente infinidad de veces, esperando la mejor oportunidad para manifestárselo. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmada! ¡Tan segura!

" _Lo siento, Sakura-chan… Pero el matrimonio con Hinata me hará subir varios peldaños. Quiero ser Hokage y si me caso contigo, nunca lo conseguiré"._

Aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta frialdad, le destruyeron las esperanzas.

Ese día Sakura conoció el dolor de ser rechazado, de amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. A lo mejor era el karma. Había rechazado a Naruto tantas veces que ahora la vida se lo devolvía.

Y, aunque ella podía como cualquier otra mujer despechada, catalogar a Naruto como insensible, cruel y ambicioso. No lo hizo. Porque sabía bien que su sueño siempre había sido ser Hokage, y no precisamente por la posición importante que obtendría; sino para ayudar a las personas, a la gente que tanto se desvivía en proteger. Pese a que para poder aspirar al puesto, tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de la aldea.

No lo culpaba, después de todo ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició por ser una adolescente orgullosa e inmadura.

La peli-rosa suspiró ligeramente, los recuerdos a menudo dolían, ya no tanto como al principio. Debía reconocer que la pena que sintió, ahora no tenía gran significado. Excepto el de haber perdido a su mejor amigo…

Imprevistamente advirtió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, elevó sus ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada nívea de su prometido. Sakura se perdió un instante, sumergiéndose en los matices de su iris acelerándole el pulso.

— **¿Qué sucede, Neji? —** murmuró suavemente.

Los grandes y finos dedos de él apretaron fuertemente su talle, sentía la tensión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sabía que para él la presencia de Naruto no era precisamente grata.

Los labios de Neji se estiraron en una sonrisa cálida, su corazón latió errático cuando inclinó la cara hacia ella y le besó la sien amorosamente.

— **Nada, no sucede nada —** musitó acogedoramente.

Sakura no dijo nada más, pero en su interior estaba sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto. No es que no las tuviera, pero a solas, en la intimidad de una habitación.

Su prometido no era un hombre excesivamente afectuoso, por lo menos no en público y ella lo entendía. Comprendía perfectamente que debido a su crianza, su falta de cariño y el sinfín de acontecimientos que lo marcaron endurecieron su carácter. Sakura lo sabía y se enamoró así de él.

Después de todo, en el fondo, Neji también tenía su lado tierno. Además le aportaba esa seguridad de que, sin importar nada, él estaría ahí para ella y no la abandonaría, por nada ni por nadie.

Su romance surgió de manera tan inesperada que todavía no discernía la complejidad de los acontecimientos que los llevaron a enamorarse. Y ahora se encontraban a unas cuantas semanas de su matrimonio.

Sakura contempló de nuevo a su prometido, mientras éste no dejaba de mirarla. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo que la sofocaba.

— **¡Deja de mirarme así! —** censuró azorada.

Neji sonrió burlón, estrechándola firmemente, dibujando sutilmente con las puntas de los dedos la línea de su cintura y cadera.

— **¿Mirarte cómo?**

Sakura gruñó disgustada y contestó.

— **Como si quisieras comerme… —** masculló acalorada.

Él no pudo evitarlo, soltó una diminuta risa entre dientes y la ciñó aún más a los músculos de su cuerpo. Neji se inclinó un poco más hasta que pudo sentir la respiración sobre su cuello, un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió y su vientre se contrajo con placentera anticipación.

— **Probablemente porque es lo que quiero hacer en este momento.**

Su voz ronca y profunda penetró en su piel, quemó sus venas tanto como sus pupilas. Su vientre cobró vida y palpitó al son de su voz.

¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso ahí?!

— **¿Crees que les importe si nos perdemos un rato?**

Sí, sabía que no era correcto ¡pero rayos! Él era madera y ella fuego, ¿cómo no seguirle el juego?

Sakura vio a su prometido evaluar el panorama y luego clavar sus orbes en ella, éste le sonrió ligeramente y por sus iris perla cruzó un destello travieso que la estremeció antes de escucharlo hablar.

— **Claro que no —** musitó él conduciéndola entre la muchedumbre, para perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la mansión.

Después de todo, su desilusión amorosa y el rechazo de Naruto, no fue del todo malo.

Porque finalmente la condujo a encontrar el amor verdadero.


End file.
